The problem of missing image areas occurs particularly in three dimensional (3D) processing where one attempts to restore multiple views from a video stereo pair of images or from one view and pixel depth information. Generating (3D) information from a stereo image is a significant task in 3-D and other multi-view image processing. In multi-view images, there may be areas or regions of an image that are unknown or missed. Inpainting techniques may provide a mechanism for filling in the unknown image area with visually plausible content.